warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Riven Mods
Riven Mods are special mods for Shotguns, Secondary weapons, Assault Rifles, Bows, Launchers, Sniper Rifles, and Melee weapons, as well as most Sentinel weapons. Mechanics mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] mod.]] Riven mods Rivens mods are unique amongst other mods in a variety of ways. They: *require the player to complete stated challenge to reveal its weapon assignment and attributes *carry anywhere from two to three different bonuses *can carry a negative stat, whose effects can be crippling but greatly increases the potency of bonuses *have an inconsistent polarity *have their own Mastery Rank requirement independent of the weapon *can have its attributes re-rolled with the use of Kuva *are assigned to a single weapon per Riven mod, likened to Syndicate mods *cannot be equipped alongside another Riven mod *are earned from completing the daily sortie missions A single Riven Mod is given to players upon completion of The War Within quest, and additional Riven Mods can be acquired as rewards from Sorties. Upgrade costs and Trading Credit taxes of Riven mods are equivalent to those of Rare mods. Players start off with 15 inventory slots for Riven mods, able to be increased by purchasing 3 slots for ( ) at a time up to 90 ( ). Receiving a Riven mod while being at the current limit will block access to any further Sorties, and the player will be given a choice to purchase slots, trade away a Riven mod, or dissolve a Riven mod of their selection. Challenges When a player receives a Riven Mod, it is Veiled and: *will not take up mod capacity *will not grant any bonuses or curses *'cannot' ''be upgraded *'must be equipped on a weapon''' for players to complete the challenge stated on the equipped mod in order to reveal its attributes e.g. killing a certain number of enemies without being afflicted by Status Effects. Furthermore: *the weapon used to complete a challenge is entirely irrelevant to the resulting Riven. *it is possible to complete the challenges using any weapon or Warframe ability, regardless of which the Riven was equipped on. *if its conditions are met, the Riven will be revealed independently of mission success. Attributes Rivens are distinct from regular mods in that they are inconsistent in Polarity, Mastery Rank requirement, attributes and have between two and four attributes. It is possible to have Rivens to grant a very powerful set of bonuses with a negligible curse and vice-versa i.e. Soma Sati-Critatis with a curse that reduces status duration. Riven mods draw their names from a size pool of 30, indicated by the randomized/rerolled attributes that the new mod has. Names consist of a prefix and/or a core and suffix and follows "Prefix-CoreSuffix" or "CoreSuffix". The 30 positive attributes are: *Melee exclusive attributes. Disposition The randomized attributes for Riven mods are affected by Disposition, a modifier provided by the system that collates the usage popularity of a given weapon across the entire player base. Disposition strength controls the range of the attributes available for each weapon. There are five different ranks of Disposition that can be assigned: * Competent: Assigned to the most infrequently-used of weapons. Rivens with this disposition provide the greatest bonuses. *' ': This Disposition is assigned to less popular weapons, and Riven mods provide above-average bonuses. *' ': Weapons that see average usage within the player base, resulting in an equally average range of attributes. * Mild: Slightly more popular weapons will see a less powerful Riven mod. *' ': Assigned to powerful weapons that see very high usage, this Disposition creates Riven mods with the most restrained of attributes. Disposition is shared between all variants of a single weapon, e.g. the Braton shares the same disposition with its Vandal, Prime and MK1 variants. If a weapon's disposition is changed, the attributes on already unveiled Rivens for the weapon will be automatically adjusted to match the new disposition.'' e.g. AkLex disposition reduced from 5 to 3 in '' A weapon's Disposition can be seen in the Arsenal under the Upgrade tab, but only when a riven which can be equipped to that weapon is currently owned. Below is a list of weapons by Disposition: |-|All= |-|Primary= |-|Secondary= |-|Melee= |-|Sentinel= While not listed in the above table, all Zaw Strikes have neutral disposition. Cycling (Re-Rolling) Another unique aspect of a Riven mod's attributes is their ability to cycle (re-roll) the attributes via the Cycle function in the Mods segment in the Orbiter. A Riven mod is cycled after spending Kuva, found through Kuva Siphon objectives on planets close to the Kuva Fortress or as an uncommon reward for completing Bounties. Cycling a Riven mod affects the number of attributes, as well as the final numerical attribute, but not the current weapon designation, mod rank, polarity or Mastery Rank requirement. Dispositions belong to the weapons and not the mods, and thus a cycled riven will not have attributes outside its own range of values. After cycling a mod, both the old version of the mod and the new version is displayed, and players can choose to keep the version they prefer. Cycling a Riven mod starts off with 900 Kuva for the first cycle and increases on subsequent cycles of the same mod, capped at 3500 Kuva. The number of cycles is indicated by a clockwise arrow at the bottom right of the Riven mod. Total Kuva cost to roll *an unrolled riven 9 times: 16,450 *a high-rolled riven 9 times: 31,500 Total Kuva saved over 9 rolls by rolling an unrolled riven compared to a high-rolled one: 15,050 Transmutation If a player has excess Rivens and are comfortable with doing away several of them, a Riven Transmuter allows them to sacrifice four Rivens in their inventory for a new, veiled Riven mod. The Riven Transmuter is a drop acquired from the Hydrolyst, consumes four Riven Mods to transmute them into a veiled Riven mod. If four of the same type of Riven Mods are transmuted i.e. all shotgun, all rifles, all melee, etc then the new Riven mod will be of the same weapon class. Upon transmutation, four Riven mods and the Riven Transmuter will be consumed. Notes *Riven Mods are not saved in a player's Codex. *It is possible to complete multiple Riven Mod challenges within a single mission, assuming the player qualifies for them simultaneously. Due to the single Riven Mod per weapon limit, they also must be of simultaneously the Primary, Secondary and Melee categories. *While it is possible to equip a veiled Riven Mod onto sentinel weapons, the challenge will not appear for the player (possible bug). *Typing Mod in the in-game chat and selecting the mod will let other players in the same chat channel see its bonuses. *Typing out the name of the actual Riven mod is an alternative way of representing the player's mod in chat. *Base (unranked) Endo value of Riven Mods is affected by the mastery rank requirement, weapon type, and number of cycles. *A Riven Mod's weapon is determined upon unveiling, not on drop. Therefore, a Riven Mod can be obtained, saved, and unveil a weapon that did not exist when the Riven Mod itself was created. *Riven Mods can be used on variants of a particular weapon, including MK1, Prime, Vandal, Wraith, Dex, Prisma, Mara, and Syndicate variants. **Being entirely separate weapons, Riven Mods for the Mutalist Cernos and the Mutalist Quanta are not compatible with the normal Cernos or Quanta respectively, and vice versa. The same restriction applies to Dual Sidearms and Single Sidearms. Several Melee weapons such as Dex Dakra and Dakra Prime, Nikana (Prime) and Dragon Nikana are also considered separate melee weapons. *Riven Mods for Zaws are determined by the Strike. *Riven Mods will not generate for Exalted Weapons. *If a Riven Mod includes multiple elemental damage bonuses, the elements listed are applied in the reversed order. This means that any other elemental damage mod installed to the left of the Riven Mod will interact with the last element listed as opposed to the first element listed. Placing an elemental damage mod to the right of said Riven Mod instead will not affect the Riven Mod's combined damage for this reason. **For example, if a damage mod is placed to the left of a Riven Mod that grants and damage (and thus, damage), it will create and damage as opposed to and damage. Putting said damage mod to the right of the Riven Mod will keep the damage intact. *As of Artax Riven Mods are no longer obtainable from Sorties. Given the short 5-day period between the weapon's introduction and the hotfix, and the low chance of getting Artax Riven mods from sorties, this makes the Artax Riven the rarest Riven mod currently in circulation. *Currently, the lowest Mastery Rank requirement to equip a Riven mod is 8''', and the highest is '''16, making players who have Mastery Rank above or equal to 16 capable of equipping any Riven mods regardless of its Mastery Rank requirement. This also means Mastery Rank 16 is the point where a player can use any and all equipment in the game at the moment. Trivia *Riven mods feature a dynamic image, which constantly shifts between the images of the bonuses. For example, a Riven Rifle mod that affects Critical chance and Critical damage (positively or negatively) will shift between 's image and 's image. **Interestingly, Riven Mods that affect Status Chance use the images of Thunderclap, Crowd Control, Stopping Power, or Staggering Force, as opposed to , , , or . *''Riven'' is the past participle of the Middle English verb Rive, which means "to violently tear apart". *Taking into account the existence of 24 possible positive effects, the possibility of one negative effect, and that elemental damage and punch through cannot be negative attributes, also the fact that effects don't fall into the same category nor does order matter: there are 5,083 possible Riven Mod stat combinations that have two positive effects and one or zero negative effects, and 35,673 possible Riven Mod stat combinations that have three positive effects and one or zero negative effects, making a total of 40,756 different combinations for a single Rifle, Shotgun, or Pistol Riven. *The total Endo gain from dissolving a Riven Mod is equal to (MasteryRank - 8)) + (22.5 2 ) + (200 Rerolls)}}, rounded up. So, the base value for an unranked, unrolled MR13 mod would be (13 8)) + (22.5 2 ) + (0 200) 522.5}}, rounded up to 523. Bugs *If a Riven Mod is unveiled while already being on the weapon it turns out to be for, it will remain on the weapon but not drain any mod points. This also allows weapons to reach negative mod point values. Media Vulklok_Manticon.png|Vulklok Manticon Paracyst Visi-magnatron.png|Paracyst Visi-magnatron Lanka Hexa-toxitio.jpg|Unranked Lanka Hexa-toxitio tonkor_critacan.png|Tonkor Critacan Cernos Hera-critadra.png|Cernos Hera-critadra MOD.jpg|Gorgon Argican WFRivenPenta.jpg|Penta Croni-heraada soma riven.png|Soma Hexa-visisus Ogris Hexacan.png|Ogris Hexacan Ignis.png|Ignis Arma-visidra 15032275_10205637006843620_2207266400186110966_n.jpg|Grinlok Mantides Zarr Toxi-hexado.PNG|Zarr Toxi-hexado Cattura.JPG|Vectis Hexa-scidra Warframe0017.jpg|Zhuge Fevaata Catturai.JPG|Latron Hexadra Riven Mod Screenshot_126.png|Dread Crita-acrido Grinlok Magna-sciata.png|Grinlok Magna-sciata 20161116144304_1.jpg|Torid riven mod|linktext=torid argitio Paris Visicron.jpg Sybaris Insipha.jpg stradavar Manti-visiada.png|Stradavar Manti-visiada 5c77b9e2d1101d4ab4ccc3b070e2d29a.png|Riven mod, Melee kills Karak_Argi-visidex.png Warframe0138.jpg|Dera Riven Mod 111.jpg|Synapse Riven mod Amprex Lexitis.PNG|Amprex Lexitis 20161127061400_1.jpg|Riven Mod 20161127061413_1.jpg|Tetra Riven Mod stradavar satilis.jpg|Stradavar Satilis Braton_Argitox.png|Braton Argitox - Riven Rifle Mod Supra Toxi-hexaada.jpg|Supra Toxi-hexaada Riven Mod braton riven.png|Braton Vexi-toxiata glaxion riven.png paris riven.png penta riven.png zarr riven.png|Zarr Mantiada Tiberon Manti-cronicron.jpg|Tiberon Manti-cronicron Aklex Vexi riven.png|Aklex Vexi - critaata Twin Gremlins Sati-Visicak.jpg|Twin Gremlins Sati-Visicak Capture2.PNG|Tigris Lexi-visican Jazdus riven mod.jpg|Cernos Magnacron (impact+crit chance) Braton Maganacak.PNG|Braton Magnacak Magnus-Riven.png|Magnus Crit Riven Supra-Riven.png|Supra Visi-insiada azimariven.PNG|Azima Sati-visipha Flux.PNG|Flux Rifle Lexi-argidex RIVEN MODS & KUVA SIPHON - Sexy purple mods Warframe For more examples of Riven mods, see here External Links *Official Exhibit *Google Doc - All Riven Dispositions & possible stats (WIP) *Google Doc - All Riven Disposition changes - buffs & nerfs. Patch History *Reduced the requirements for "Kill X Dargyns with a Bow" Riven challenge to bring the intended difficulty and time commitment in line with other Riven challenges. **Existing Rivens with this challenge are unaffected *Removed the “while sliding” and “undetected” requirement for the "Kill X Dargyns with a Bow" Riven challenge to alleviate some frustrations. Any existing challenges with this requirement will revert into one without it. *Riven Slot capacity limit has increased from 60 to 90. *Melee Rivens added. *Fixed (for real this time) negative Status Duration from Rivens resulting in infinite status. *Fixed a crash with certain weapons caused by Rivens with worse than -100% Multishot. *Fixed Corrosive Status Effects being cancelled due to -100% status duration. *Fixed -100% Reload Speed making weapons reload instantly. *Fixed another case of negative Ammo Capacity Rivens leading to infinite Ammo. *Fixed a few problems that would occur from using a Riven with Fire-Rate worse than -100%. *Fixed Secondary Riven Mod Fusion cost being lower than intended. *Fixed negative Status Duration from Rivens resulting in infinite status. *Fixed negative Ammo Capacity Rivens leading to infinite Ammo. *Fixed negative Damage Rivens healing enemies. Also fixes negative Crit Multiplier doing the same. *Fixed Status Effects visually (i.e Corrosive green electricity-like substance) lasting forever as a result of having 0% Status Duration. *Shotgun and secondary Rivens added. *Kuva Cycle cost now capped at 3500. *For those of you who have reached the max Riven Capacity, you can now increase your Riven Capacity by purchasing additional Slots. Visit the market to get a bundle of three slots for 60 Platinum. The maximum capacity is still capped at 60 Riven Slots total for technical reasons. *Cycle will now prompt you to choose on next login if you crash while choosing. *A player cannot be traded a Riven if they are already at max capacity. *Cycling can now be done repeatedly without the need to close & open again. *Fixed bug when trying to dissolve a Veiled Riven Mod. *Fixed getting locked in Riven reveal screen when pressing esc/back too early. *Fixed an issue that could cause an auto-ban for selling a Riven. *Rivens will now show the reveal screen on next login if you crash before returning to your Landing Craft. *Riven Disposition (Faint, Neutral, and Strong) has been added. Riven Disposition stats on Rifles will be visible if there's at least one equitable Riven Mod for said Rifle. *Existing Rivens have been automatically rebalanced to fit this Riven Disposition *When Cycling a Riven with Kuva, you can now choose to "Accept" or "Decline" a Cycle result using the arrow and Confirm button presented. *You will only have to Unveil a Riven Mod one time: on first discovery. Cycling no longer Veils Riven Mods. *Adjusted Endo return when dissolving Riven mods: **+100 Endo for every Mastery Rank requirement above the minimum of 8 **+200 Endo for every Cycle performed on the Mod *Chat Linked Riven Mods now contain correct challenge progress/requirement info, as well as Cycles. *Kuva Cycling costs have been reduced significantly. **Before: 900 - 1000 - 1300 - 1800 - 2500 - 3400 - 4500 - 5800 - 7300 - 9000 - Continues each Cycle, no cap. **After: 900 - 1000 - 1200 - 1400 - 1700 - 2000 - 2350 - 2750 - 3200 - 3600 - Continues each Cycle, no cap. *Tweaked the Cycling diorama to include Samodeus and updated Riven Mod Cycle and transition sounds! Fixes: *Fixed Veiled Riven Mods unequipping themselves due to not meeting the Mastery Rank requirement. *Introduced. }}it:Mod Riven ru:Моды разлома Category:Mods Category:Mechanics Category:Update 19